


in search of safe harbors

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, bodyguard Yuzuru, going to have some minor background angst because why not, idol Hokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: After Hokuto Hidaka wins a national idol championship, he finds himself in danger. He's referred to bodyguard Yuzuru Fushimi for help.





	1. Chapter 1

A karaoke bar might not seem like the best place to hire a bodyguard, but it was one of Yuzuru’s preferred places to meet prospective clients. The booths were soundproof, there was alcohol if needed, and nobody thought anything of people looking distraught being there – weren’t so many of the patrons there to blow off steam?

This particular establishment had another benefit – it was right down the street from one of his favorite shoe stores and only a block away from an exclusive athletics center featuring among many amenities, an archery range and sparring rooms for martial arts. He believed in being efficient, and if this client was as expected, he intended to indulge in a little shopping and a workout afterward.

When the man entered, Yuzuru rose and offered a bow, sweeping his eyes over his prospective employer under the cover of his eyelashes. Somehow, Yuzuru had the immediate impression that his client was _not_ going to be as expected.

Introductions were brief as they evaluated one another.

Hokuto Hidaka was a fit young man in his early twenties, not Yuzuru’s usual clientele. He had dark hair and startlingly deep blue eyes, his expression was serious and his clothing was neat and expensive. His demeanor was calm and controlled; Yuzuru would not have guessed he was someone in trouble.

For his part, Hokuto was also surprised. He had heard about Yuzuru through a colleague who’d assured him the bodyguard possessed an array of skills that would help him. But Yuzuru seemed too unassuming to be as formidable as Anzu had implied. Could he really help? He frowned to himself, perhaps he should have pressed Anzu for more details.

They tip-toed around the main point of the meeting for several minutes, with Yuzuru smiling in a way that got under Hokuto’s skin – this was no laughing matter.

Sensing Hokuto’s frustration, Yuzuru finally settled back in his seat and folded his hands over one thigh.

“How may I be of service, Hidaka-sama? Anzu-san mentioned you would be in touch but she did not mention why you would seek someone like me.”

“Are you really a bodyguard?” It was blunt and yet it made Yuzuru chuckle lightly.

“If you trust Anzu-san, then you already know the answer. I cannot provide other references of course, my clients all find their way to me by referral. But if there is anything you wish to ask regarding my capabilities, I will do my utmost to assure you of my qualifications.”

Hokuto frowned. He did trust Anzu, but he’d been expecting someone older, someone more grizzled and battle-scarred, not someone that looked like they belonged working in a bookshop and was probably the same age he was. Hokuto would admit Yuzuru was slightly taller than he was, but he was not prepared to say a few centimeters made up for the fact Yuzuru's shoes looked like they had been polished that very minute. Yuzuru looked like he couldn't possibly get his hands dirty, what kind of bodyguard could he be?

Unable to resist, Hokuto asked a very bold question, “Have you ever failed a client?”

Yuzuru’s smile remained in place but it took on an edge that allowed a glimpse of the person Hokuto had thought he’d find.

“Yes.”

Hokuto waited impatiently for details to follow but Yuzuru merely sat, refusing to be goaded.

After a moment Hokuto sighed in defeat, he recognized that look. “Anzu-san does that too - that cat-like stare- it is infuriating.”

Yuzuru nodded an acknowledgement, it was a trait he’d observed often enough. Deciding to break with his usual practice, Yuzuru offered more information.

“You may interview as many potential protectors as you wish, that is your prerogative. I can only say that while I do not owe you my time or an explanation I will give you a caution: any bodyguard that claims to never fail has either not been in business long or is lying to you. I am here as a courtesy to Anzu-san who admires you very much and has earned my respect as well. If that is not enough for you then I will not keep you.”

Hokuto weighed Yuzuru’s words. Hokuto believed him – Yuzuru was not desperate for work.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” Hokuto was hesitant, he hated to be arrogant but it seemed impossible he hadn’t been recognized. Yuzuru had asked to meet at a karaoke bar for heaven’s sake, surely he knew?

Yuzuru’s mouth twitched a little, whether in humor or irritation was anyone’s guess.

“I know who you are, Hidaka-sama. A proud alum of Yumenosaki High and the national darling after winning that idol competition. It’s why you’re here, you’ve received death threats and had stalkers since your victory.”

The question in Hokuto’s eyes didn’t need to be stated for Yuzuru to know it.

“I didn’t pick this establishment just for you. I prefer to meet clients outside of the office so it is easier to ensure nobody following you would know where to go for a file on you.”

A quick sting of embarrassment ran through Hokuto and he flushed slightly. Of course.

Yuzuru shrugged briefly before handing over a menu. They needed to change the atmosphere between them.

“Here, if we’re going to continue we may as well order something.”

Hokuto automatically took the folder and opened it, his eyes not really processing the choices from the extensive menu.

Sighing quietly at seeing Hokuto’s frozen expression, Yuzuru ordered for them using the in-room phone.

Hokuto didn’t even realize Yuzuru had done so or that time had passed, he was startled when a polite knock at the door signaled the arrival of food and drinks.

Too many drinks, as it turned out. Though it had seemed reasonable at the time, they’d raised their glasses in a toast and gradually it had eased their wariness of one another. It seemed only natural to keep going and the bar made it so convenient to order new rounds, they appeared almost as if by magic. It was a dangerous system and Hokuto should have known better.

Hokuto would have that thought, blearily and with pain seemingly echoing behind his eyelids the next morning.

It would explain why he felt awful.

It would explain why he had a rather staggering amount printed on a receipt from the karaoke bar.

It might explain why he didn’t recognize where he was.

It absolutely did not explain why he was in bed with his just-hired bodyguard. Although, come to think of it, had he actually hired the man?

Hokuto’s brain was too fuzzy to process all the memories from the evening before but as he stared at Yuzuru the only thing keeping him from full-on panic mode was that they both still had most of their clothes on.

This was not exactly what he’d envisioned in terms of someone guarding his body and as soon as he had some tea, aspirin, and food he was going to make sure he had a talk with Yuzuru about this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hokuto scrambled up off the bed, his body protesting the suddenness of the movement and he let out an unhappy moan in response.

“The guest bath is down the hall, two doors on the left, Hidaka-sama.” It was sleep-roughened but still scrupulously polite.

Turning, Hokuto looked and saw Yuzuru had propped himself up on one elbow, his hair tousled and somehow looking far better than Hokuto expected him to.  What justice was there when he felt like death warmed over and Yuzuru seemed to be suffering from nothing more than a mild case of bedhead?

Catching Hokuto’s look of surprise and mistaking the reason for it, Yuzuru went on.

“I assumed you needed the facilities.”

Hokuto flushed. Well, he did, but that hadn’t been the issue.

Still, he wasn’t prepared to confront Yuzuru just yet and he took off in the direction of the bathroom. It was definitely a guest bathroom, there’d been toiletries still in packaging left conveniently to hand. Hokuto exited a short while later, having tidied up as best he could and attempting to rehearse what he wanted to ask Yuzuru.

He was greeted by the smell of breakfast and his stomach rumbled; somewhere between interest and fear. It really had been a long time since he’d had so much to drink. Not since his victory night probably.

“Hidaka-sama? Are you hungry? If you’ll continue down the hall, the kitchen is ahead on the right.” Yuzuru’s voice floated down the hallway and Hokuto was a bit unnerved at how precisely the other man was tracking his movements.

Yuzuru’s home was a luxurious apartment in a new construction building favored by foreigners for its ample space and sleek, modern design. Yuzuru was not particularly attached to it, he’d accepted the property as payment from a grateful client.

Hokuto was used to environments like this due to his parents' contacts, but it surprised him to see someone that claimed to be a bodyguard there. How much was he going to be paying for Yuzuru's help anyway? Anzu hadn't had the specifics, just mentioned it was something Yuzuru worked out privately. So far, Hokuto wasn't sure the bodyguard was worth these obviously exorbitant rates.

He made his way to the kitchen and saw a cup of tea waiting, with headache medicine neatly resting in a tiny bowl beside it. He took it back, Yuzuru was clearly worth his weight in gold.

Yuzuru was attending to something on the burner, but he tossed a comment toward Hokuto when he heard the other approach.

“If you’d like, I can lay out some clothes for you to change into. If you have time to stay, I’ll go ahead and launder those for you. If not, I will gather them when I go to your home for an evaluation.”

All Hokuto truly heard from that was _when I go to your home_ and it upset him for some reason.

"An evaluation?"

Yuzuru sent a searching look his way before returning his attention to the pan in front of him.

"Hidaka-sama, when you hire a bodyguard, they generally need to assess your living quarters before they can make suggestions about your safety." Yuzuru frowned briefly as he turned the fish in the pan. Did Hokuto not remember their discussion last night?

"Did I actually hire you, Fushimi?"

Yuzuru laughed quietly. What an odd person his new client was turning out to be. Still, he had to tiptoe along the edge of truth here.

"No paperwork was signed but I accepted the responsibility for your safety, yes."

If Hokuto's head wasn't so fuzzy, he might have understood the evasive nature of that response. As it was, he was not having much luck concentrating. Besides, he could always dismiss Yuzuru later.

Accepting Yuzuru's invitation to sit, Hokuto watched as Yuzuru finished his preparations and deftly arranged two portions.

As he began to eat, he felt more like himself and Hokuto remembered his question.

"What happened last night? Why am I here?"

Yuzuru smiled briefly before replying. He suspected what Hokuto wanted to know.

"We exchanged some stories and you filled me in on the details regarding the latest round of threats and stalkers. Nothing you need bother yourself with if you don’t remember. If you are concerned about the sleeping arrangements, I can assure you we were both perfect gentlemen. I simply had not made up the guest room and you graciously decided we should share."

It had been rather sweet actually. Not certain that Hokuto should be left alone in his inebriated state, Yuzuru had brought him back to his apartment. Yuzuru had dumped Hokuto in his room, with the explanation he still needed to make up the guest suite for himself.

Hokuto's goodwill had been clearly augmented by the copious amount of alcohol he'd consumed. Even so, he'd been nearly imperious as he decreed they shouldn't go to any further trouble as the bed was big enough to accommodate both.

Yuzuru found Hokuto's current embarrassment endearing. How had this charming shyness managed to remain intact through Hokuto's rise to stardom?

He wasn't lying, most of the previous evening had been forgettable. At first, while listening to Hokuto's experiences, Yuzuru had planned to simply refer Hokuto to someone else. The nature of his situation was routine and Yuzuru didn't want to get involved. Anzu-san would understand, she'd only asked him to hear Hokuto out.

But somewhere around the time Hokuto finally relaxed and looked at Yuzuru with a genuine smile and alcohol-induced warmth, Yuzuru had realized with startling clarity that he was attracted to the other man.

Which complicated things just a little bit.

Hokuto clearly didn't remember their conversation that well, which was something in Yuzuru’s favor at the moment. Hokuto had nearly convinced himself he didn’t need a bodyguard and was sorry to waste Yuzuru’s time. Hesitation. It was common enough among clients that didn't want to make a fuss.

Still, Yuzuru knew the situation was real and it would be unlikely to end without issue. He’d manipulated Hokuto, not above using a bit of guilt. Hokuto's eyes had taken on a glassy sheen and he was working hard to focus on Yuzuru's words.

“And what will you say to Anzu-san if something happens? Or to your grandmother? Will you treat their feelings so lightly merely because you may be wrong about these circumstances? Is that any way to repay the support and love they have given you?”

His comment was soft and the tone should have seemed almost sleepy, but Hokuto had flinched as if had echoed threats as well. Perhaps it had. Yuzuru acknowledged to himself he wasn’t behaving normally.

Hokuto has gotten a bit sulky, worrying his lower lip as he tried to reason out Yuzuru’s protest. Unable to think of a response, he'd frowned and mumbled something unintelligble before taking another sip of his drink.

It was an absurdly adorable little tantrum and Yuzuru knew he’d won. It wasn’t quite fair of him, but if Hokuto didn’t notice that Yuzuru had stopped drinking several rounds ago, then it was just one more piece of evidence that Hokuto needed someone to watch out for him.

Hokuto nodded, accepting Yuzuru's explanation for the shared bed, but he was somewhat uncertain since he didn’t really remember the previous evening. “I apologize for causing trouble for you. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Yuzuru had to avert his eyes as he murmured it was no trouble.

Hokuto’s earnestness was going to be the death of one of them, and somehow, Yuzuru had a sneaking suspicion it would be him.

They finished their meals in near silence after that. Hokuto was impressed with the flavor and speed with which Yuzuru had put this together. A man of many talents it seemed.

When Yuzuru rose, and began to clear plates, Hokuto was struck by how easily Yuzuru seemed to take care of him. It was an odd feeling. Yuzuru’s career meant he was acquainted with the unpleasant aspects of the world, but somehow, Yuzuru managed to project an air that promised he would shield you from it and not be affected by the contact.

Hokuto’s peaceful contemplation was ruined in the next breath with Yuzuru’s casual interruption.

“Hidaka-sama, if you’re feeling better now we should go to your place as soon as possible.” He paused as if thinking. “Unless you’d like to start with your parents and grandmother first of course.”

Hokuto shot him a surprised look. “Start with my parents? What do you mean?”

Yuzuru’s smile was just this side of wicked.

“I have to meet them as part of my cover for being with you. Don’t you remember? We agreed it would be easiest if I posed as your lover.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hokuto’s  frown was swift, severe, and equally a result of the lingering effects of alcohol and his displeasure at Yuzuru’s announcement.

Yuzuru’s chuckle was light and it irritated Hokuto to be the cause.

“What kind of idol makes that face, Hidaka-sama? You’ll scare away all the charming young ladies that want to support you if you keep that up.”

The frown transformed to a scowl.

“Forgive me, but I believe you just stated we are to pretend to be lovers. In what universe did I agree to that? And if so, it seems I won’t be worrying about those charming young ladies in the long run!”

Yuzuru kept his smile to himself but really, who could blame him for wanting to ruffle Hokuto’s feathers just a little?

“On the contrary. There’s a booming market for such idols; you may browse the fan forums at your leisure if you don’t believe me. As for when you agreed, I believe it was your suggestion in the first place. I am merely obliging the wishes of my employer.”

It hadn’t been quite that neat of course. But Yuzuru was not above taking advantage of Hokuto’s hazy memory since it served his own purpose.

They'd been well into their cups by the time everything had come to light. Hokuto’s cheeks had taken on a delightful red flush and his eyes had been bright and warm. It was remarkably similar to the way he looked at the end of a performance. Hokuto had been particularly worried about the stalkers and his comment had slipped out, carelessly and recklessly –

“Maybe they would leave me alone if I was in a relationship….”

Yuzuru had looked up from his own drink to respond.

“It doesn’t really work like that, Hidaka-sama. Besides, you may just encourage any young lady of similar form and appearance to try even harder once they know your type.”

Hokuto had closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to remember something. When it came to him, he’d shaken his head with a slow, pleased smile and nearly smug response.

“They could try but it won't work unless magic is real...”

This did not make immediate sense to Yuzuru who decided to indulge Hokuto’s apparent bout of whimsy. Truly this man was adorable when his guard was down.

“Are you fascinated by magical girls, then? How unexpected. Still, I hate to disappoint you, but if that is your type then you will have fangirls buying out every cosplay supply store in the country. They will do their best to accommodate your tastes."

Hokuto had laughed at that image and then gotten distracted by his phone lighting up with another notification before he answered.

It was a news headline and it sobered him immediately. 

Yuzuru had of course noticed the change in his disposition.

"Is everything alright?"

Hokuto turned the phone to show him the screen, it was a picture of a famous idol with the headline announcing his engagement to the daughter of a prominent business family.

Yuzuru made a guess based on the nature of the announcement.

"Is she an ex?"

Hokuto looked blankly at him.

"No, I've never met her. He is though. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier."

 _Oh_? How interesting.

Yuzuru lowered his lashes and looked at Hokuto from under their cover. Hokuto had gone back to staring at his phone, apparently reading the press release and if his expression were anything to go by, it was breaking his heart.

When he reached the end, Hokuto put away his phone with the careful, terribly deliberate movements of someone that was hurting and trying to hide it. He offered a weak, half-hearted smile and Yuzuru could nearly see the internalized defeat in it.

Oh _no_.

Why was the universe being cruel enough to put such a tempting, wounded man right in front of him like this? Was he truly not supposed to take Hokuto home and kiss everything better? He could practically taste the salt on Hokuto's skin already, they didn't need to worry whether it was from sweat or tears, Yuzuru was confident he could get Hokuto to forget all of this for at least a few hours.

Yuzuru tried to be good, he really did. "Hidaka-sama, maybe we should call it a night now. We can finish this discussion another time."

Hokuto looked over at him, his expression lost and not really registering Yuzuru's words.

"Oh, of course. My apologies, I won’t keep you. You go ahead. I'll stay here for a while longer, just to think for a bit." His intention to continue drinking was obvious.

Yuzuru sighed and settled himself in to stay. He could hardly let a client drink himself to death, now could he? He ignored his own internal protests that one, he'd originally intended to give Hokuto's case to someone else, and two, this was absolutely none of his business.

"So, a bad breakup?"

Hokuto flinched a little, apparently assuming Yuzuru was already gone. He didn't answer right away, instead taking a bracing sip from his glass.

"We were at school together. He was...everything. For a while."

Yuzuru closed his eyes at the wistful, painfully lonely quality of Hokuto's voice. Worse than a bad breakup then, this had likely been Hokuto's first love.

Hokuto continued unprompted; the shock of seeing the article had apparently erased his normal reserve.

“We were discreet of course. Nobody knew. He said his family would remove him from the school if they found out. But he left anyway. He didn’t even tell me before he left, just one morning I woke up and he had gone. We didn’t speak again or see each other after that. I’d almost begun to think I’d imagined him, but then he showed up at another idol competition and won – of course he did. And now he’s getting married…”

Hokuto trailed off but Yuzuru understood. The idol world was not big enough that the two of them would never cross paths; the fact Hokuto’s high school romance had not reached out before now was deliberate.

Yuzuru mentally applauded Anzu, she’d apparently known what she was doing in sending Hokuto to him. She was deeply entrenched in the idol community as one of the most sought after and talented producers on the scene.

As such, there was no way she hadn’t heard a rumor and put the pieces together. Sending Hokuto here wasn’t just to keep him safe, there were any number of bodyguards that could do that. Yuzuru was the decoy to give Hokuto someone to lean on when he eventually faced his ex.

Very well. He could do that.

He opened his eyes and stared at Hokuto thoughtfully.

Could he be so bold? Would Hokuto go for it? He lost nothing in trying he supposed.

“Hidaka-sama? I have an idea…”

And things that would never seem reasonable in the daylight and while stone cold sober had suddenly appeared quite brilliant. Which was why Hokuto had been in a giddy mood as they’d left, things had seemed better with a plan, even one as ludicrous as this. 

But Hokuto didn’t remember all those details right now. And it was far too early in the day to send him back down a spiral of ex-induced despair.

So Yuzuru simply smiled and restated the question.

“Where should we go first?”

Hokuto stared at him – disbelief written plainly on his face.

“There is no way this would work.”

Yuzuru feigned hurt but his eyes were glinting with humor.

“Are you saying I am so out of your league then? I’m crushed, Hidaka-sama. Truly, you have no sense for how to let someone down gently. One wonders how you manage to attract any fans at all.”

Hokuto slashed his hand through the air impatiently.

“You know that’s not it. But we don’t know anything about each other, there’s no way anyone would believe we’re a couple.”

Yuzuru’s shrug was unconcerned. He knew more about Hokuto of course, but this was hardly an insurmountable obstacle.

“I’m not suggesting we get married, Hidaka-sama. You’ll excuse me for saying this, but there are plenty of couples who are together without the expectation of being soul mates. Sometimes it’s about the short term, yes? We’ll take that angle.”

Hokuto looked away, embarrassed. He knew what Yuzuru meant, but how far was Yuzuru really intending to take this joke? Surely he would give it up soon?

“But, you can’t just invent that kind of feeling. Everything would be worse that way.”

“It will be fine. Don’t worry, we will be convincing.”

Hokuto looked unconvinced but Yuzuru’s expression was calm and confident.

Yuzuru took the opportunity to make the decision for Hokuto.

“I think we should start with an evaluation of your home. At the very least I need to be able to speak to your taste in decorating for this relationship to be believable.”

“We don’t have a relationship.”

“Now that’s simply not true, Hidaka-sama. We have several ways we could identify our relationship in fact, they’re just all new. And isn’t the beginning the best part? When everyone is besotted and eager and just getting used to each other? Of course, endings can have their own spectacular charm, but we’re not there yet, are we?”

Hokuto eyed him suspiciously, sensing something in Yuzuru’s words but unable to believe the man was flirting with him at breakfast.

Yuzuru smiled into his cup. It was decided then.

And so in the way of things, they put themselves together enough to make their way to Hokuto’s home. He’d lived with his parents briefly upon graduating high school but acquired his own residence after winning the idol competition. Yuzuru noted it was in a respectable, but not exactly trendy area.

Whereas Yuzuru’s home was modern, Hokuto’s seemed stuck in a time warp. It was tasteful of course, but the cozy old-fashioned décor did not fit with the general image of a popular young idol. Still, Yuzuru couldn’t say he disliked it.

His brain was split between evaluating security risks and gleaming secrets about Hokuto from what he could see.  He was surprised that despite the antique feel of the place it was already equipped with high end security cameras and modern, aggressively sturdy locks.  Yuzuru arched an eyebrow when he saw the blackout shades in Hokuto’s bedroom. There was a story there, he was sure of it.

The less professional side of his brain noted that while the place was very tidy, especially by bachelor standards, there was evidence here and there that Hokuto got distracted in the middle of things.  A half-finished puzzle was waiting on a low table, a small stack of neatly-folded laundry waited in the basket to be put up, and a list of reminders was on his kitchen counter ready to be tackled.

After he finished his initial survey, Hokuto invited him to sit and they found themselves seated adjacently at the table that was holding the puzzle. Yuzuru scanned it for a moment before asking,

“Is this a personal project or may I fill in a few pieces?”

Hokuto blinked, he was pleased Yuzuru asked first as some visitors simply started attacking the puzzle on their own.

“By all means, please do.”

Yuzuru nodded and picked up a piece he’d spied.

“Your home is remarkable well-fortified already. Were you more worried than you let on to Anzu-san?”

Hokuto looked away.

“I don’t like surprises. My friend, Yuuki, ah, Makoto Yuuki that is, helped me figure out the cameras. He was on the broadcasting committee at school and learned a lot about them then. Some of the other things were suggested by our former classmates Mao Isara and Subaru Akehoshi.”

Yuzuru nodded, hearing the subtle warmth in Hokuto’s voice. He recognized those names – the four of them had made the successful Trickstar unit during their tenure at Yumensaki.

“You are well-loved, Hidaka-sama. I hope that is a treasure you recognize.”

Hokuto flushed slightly. “I am aware of their affection. It’s nothing I need reminders about.”

Yuzuru turned away to hide the humor on his face. When he was composed again he continued.

“It helps our pretense that this is all in place already. If there was a sudden flurry of contractors and changes around your home upon my arrival it would call the wrong sort of attention to my presence.”

Hokuto frowned again and picked up a puzzle piece of his own to fill in a section.

“I still don’t think that’s necessary. You’ve already said I have a lot of good things in place. Can’t you just come with me to publicity events?”

Yuzuru shrugged. “Nothing is certain. But a relationship is the easiest way to explain why I would be with you without calling attention to the idea you are protected. That cover allows us to figure out who is merely over enthusiastic in their love for you and who is intending to hurt you.”

“You won’t have an easy time explaining this to your girlfriend.”

There was a small pause as Yuzuru stared at Hokuto contemplatively. Was this man really so obtuse?

“Hidaka-sama, if I may be so bold, I believe that part of the reason Anzu-san suggested you contact me is that she suspected this might be a good way to offer you protection. I can reassure you, I will not be explaining this to any partner as I am single, but if I were not, that individual would not be a woman. Anzu-san is fully aware of my preferences in this regard.”

Hokuto held the puzzle piece tightly in his hand – clearly he’d forgotten it – and Yuzuru reached over to gently unwrap his fingers from the decorated cardboard before putting it in the proper spot along one border. Hokuto let him, apparently too stunned to realize he was gripping it in the first place.

“Surely you knew that, Hidaka-sama. I truly have not been joking all this while about forming a cover relationship while I investigate who sent you the threatening letters and the matter of your stalkers.”

Hokuto could only blame himself for this. Somehow he’d been holding onto the notion Yuzuru really must have another plan in place and was just enjoying some sort of unfathomable joke at his expense. He couldn’t let Yuzuru take this approach, for either of their sakes.

It had been safe to appreciate the charismatic allure Yuzuru exuded when he was just the potential bodyguard and presumably heterosexual. If Hokuto’s judgement hadn’t been so impaired from drinking and reading that article last night, surely he would have noticed this?

Yuzuru could feel the heat enter his eyes and he leaned closer, deliberately crowding Hokuto.

“Do you not believe me, Hidaka-sama?” His voice had turned softer but somehow more dangerous because of it and he lowered his head as if intending to kiss Hokuto.

Hokuto shook his head, but whether he meant he didn’t believe Yuzuru or didn’t want his kiss was difficult to say. Especially with the way his eyes seemed to lock onto Yuzuru’s mouth.

Yuzuru stopped regardless, guiltily reminded that it was unfair to press Hokuto when he was still suffering the aftereffects of the night before.

He moved back and winked at Hokuto instead, hiding the simmer that had begun to show in his eyes.

“Allow me to tell you my suggestions then…”

What followed was a distraction more than anything. Yuzuru had done this kind of spiel dozens of times and it was easy to tailor it to Hokuto’s needs without really thinking too hard.

He’d almost ruined it though. Yuzuru would have to be more careful. Not only would Anzu kill him if anything actually happened to Hokuto, but after getting just a glimpse of the person behind his idol persona, Yuzuru was finding himself more interested in Hokuto, too.

It was a case that would test him in several ways it seemed.

Not the least of which was the next one, when he convinced Hokuto they really did have to meet with his family. Who needed predictability when such fun awaited?


	4. Chapter 4

After Hokuto changed clothes – Yuzuru noticed he stuck with a conservative look – they were on their way to visit Hokuto’s parents.

All the way on the train Hokuto looked antsy, finally muttering a question Yuzuru was sure he’d been turning over in his head the entire journey. “Are you sure this is the best option?”

Yuzuru nodded and explained, not for the first time, why. “Your parents will be among the first people the media try to reach for confirmation about our relationship once it gets out. Your friends will be next, but we can handle them later. I think your parents will need additional time to prepare.”

Hokuto sighed, clearly still unsure about this plan.

Yuzuru smiled to himself. He wouldn’t take it personally.

Hokuto’s parents, unlike their son, lived in a quite fashionable area and their home was more like Yuzuru’s in design. Yuzuru’s lips quirked, perhaps that wasn’t exactly a mark in his favor.

They had been surprised to receive a call from their son asking to visit. It was not a secret that Hokuto was all but estranged from them, being much closer to his grandparents, especially his grandmother. Still, they’d been at home and unopposed to the meeting.

Hokuto was visibly preparing himself as they approached the door and Yuzuru could practically see his internal armor clinking into place. Interesting, that. He’d remember it.

The door opened and Yuzuru did not have to stretch his imagination far to know this man was Hokuto’s father. Those startling blue eyes were distinctive after all.

Hokuto’s father looked at him curiously as Hokuto stumbled over an introduction. Yuzuru’s bow was returned and they were welcomed in. After stowing their shoes away and being ushered into a stylishly decorated living room, it occurred to Yuzuru that father and son had not really looked at one another.

A moment later an elegant woman who could only be Hokuto’s mother entered, carrying a tray with a teapot that was still steaming and dainty cups for serving. She was strikingly beautiful and Yuzuru knew from a glance she was dangerous to cross.

Tea was doled out according to preferences, Yuzuru the only one who had to speak on this front. He accepted his cup with a small smile, fully aware Hokuto’s parents were waiting for the opportune moment to attack. He knew their type immediately and wasn’t fazed. Unfortunately, he could not say the same for Hokuto, who seemed exceptionally uncomfortable here.

Hokuto tried several times to speak, but his parents guided the conversation around the events of their own lives with the ease of knowing they were important and his parents.

Yuzuru waited patiently, he knew this game. His youth had been a turbulent mix of high society, delinquency, the military, and parents that had tried to map his future for him through all of it. Hokuto’s parents were not so formidable in that light.

Still, he was surprised the opening attack came from Hokuto’s father, having expected the maternal impulse to win out.

“So, Hokuto-kun, your mother and I were surprised to hear you wished to stop by today. And with a guest. Have you been well?”

Yuzuru mentally applauded him. It was a brilliant move to place Hokuto on the defense and attempt to incite panic. He might have done the same thing in their place.

Hokuto’s shoulders tensed but otherwise he remained calm.

“Thank you for making yourselves available with such short notice. I would not normally impose but I hope the reason will excuse the inconvenience.” He paused and took an obvious breath. “I wanted to introduce you to my new partner before we went public. I met Fushimi-kun at a work event.”

Yuzuru continued the story they’d agreed upon. “I own a catering business and was contracted for an event in Hidaka-sama’s honor. It was my great privilege to meet your son and over the course of the evening he was kind enough to find time to thank me for my part in the occasion. Of course, who could resist such a charmer? We’ve kept things informal, but the way things are with all his fans, we agreed it would be better to make it known I’m a part of his life, at least for now.”

Hokuto’s mother set her cup down and looked askance at him. “Have things changed so much that one must introduce one’s caterer to family nowadays? I am delighted to see Hokuto-kun is exploring more business opportunities, but I am not sure why this sense of urgency was attached to your visit today. Unless you are here to solicit our opinions on a particular menu, I must confess my confusion.”

Yuzuru wanted to chuckle but he refrained. He’d been right, Hokuto’s mother was not someone to take lightly. She’d deliberately misunderstood Hokuto’s use of the word partner to describe Yuzuru and she was practically daring Yuzuru to correct her.

He could hardly let her down, could he?

“While I would be delighted to hear your thoughts on catering trends, no, that is not our purpose. Since Hidaka-sama has never introduced a lover to the public before, we anticipate our relationship will not go unnoticed. We’re here to give you some warning before you find yourselves inundated with requests for comments about us.”

Perhaps he should have warned Hokuto that he rather liked being provocative on occasion. Ah, well. Too late now.

It was interesting how all three of them froze and stared at him with expressions ranging from shock to horror. Yuzuru didn’t mind, his tea was still warm.

But then Hokuto’s parents turned their attention to their son, an expectant silence taking over.

Hokuto’s voice was quiet but resolved. “I told you before, I was not joking.”

Yuzuru had asked Hokuto about this part – did his parents already know of his romantic preferences – and Hokuto had averted his eyes but answered positively.

Yuzuru understood better now; they knew, they didn’t really believe.

Still, both of them were well aware of their high-profile status, let alone their son’s. They would not have a fight in front of Yuzuru. Their intention to discuss this with Hokuto later though, well, that was patently obvious.

Both of them stuck on polite expressions and managed to redirect the conversation. His parents were not cruel people, they just did not have an especially warm relationship with their son. Despite that, both of his parents had gone into that conversational genre that clearly marked Yuzuru as an outsider. It was just this side of rude while maintaining the aura of nostalgic reminiscences. Hokuto was surprised by how easily Yuzuru participated in the conversation.

Yuzuru listened attentively and responded appropriately in places where even his parents’ friends could flounder. Hokuto frowned briefly. How had Yuzuru achieved this level of social panache? Hokuto made a mental note to ask Anzu more about Yuzuru’s background. For that matter…should Anzu have known Yuzuru at all? He was getting an uneasy feeling all of a sudden.

By the time the visit drew to a close, both of Hokuto’s parents were looking at Yuzuru with something that wasn’t quite respect, but was certainly an acknowledgement he would not be a pushover. They did not issue their congratulations, but at least promised not to publicly undermine their son’s relationship. It was enough.

As they walked back down the drive, Yuzuru’s rebuke came out mildly and semi-humorously.

“Hidaka-sama, your parents will not easily accept our ruse if you keep looking at me as if I had grown another head. What has upset you?”

Hokuto flushed guiltily. “I didn’t realize you had that side to you.”

Yuzuru paused and turned to face Hokuto straight on.

“Were you hoping they would scare me off, Hidaka-sama? For shame.” His eyes were laughing, he knew it.

Hokuto averted his gaze and brushed past Yuzuru, who followed at an easy pace, an easy smile in place.

They stopped at a café for tea, having an appointment to meet with Hokuto’s grandparents next. Once they were seated, Yuzuru sent a speculative look at Hokuto.

“You know, if this illusion will truly bother you, we can think of something else. But quite truthfully, it is the most convenient. Not only will I be able to stay close, but I expect to draw some of the ire for taking you away from the less sane of your fans. It will help us figure out the legitimate threats. For all of that, I am not here to make you miserable.”

Hokuto toyed with the cup in his hand, looking down at the liquid as if the answers he needed were in its depths. It was an obvious attempt to gather his thoughts and Yuzuru let him have it. When he spoke again, it was only half an answer.

“You don’t make me miserable. But I’ve only been in the one relationship and it was mostly a secret. I don’t know what to do with you to make this believable.”

Yuzuru stared at him blankly for a moment. How did this keep getting worse? Was it deliberate? Was Hokuto actually manipulating him with a façade of innocence? Could he be that talented of an actor? No, surely not. Somehow, despite knowing Hokuto had been in love before, he still possessed an unshakable air of innocence about the whole thing. Remarkable.

Yuzuru paused before he asked as delicately as he could, “Hidaka-sama, you have seen your friends in relationships, yes? Or people-watched in general? Am I so different that none of those mannerisms would suit?”

Hokuto did not even hesitate as he answered, “You are not like anyone I have met before.”

Yuzuru was startled out of a laugh by the complete seriousness of Hokuto’s remark. Hokuto wasn’t trying to flatter Yuzuru, if anything it was a sign of displeasure.

Yuzuru gave a half-smile. “As bad as that, is it?”

Hokuto didn’t reply, but Yuzuru didn’t really expect him to. Yuzuru tapped a finger against his forearm briefly as he thought, wavering between the desire to tease or to be considerate. Settling somewhere in the middle, Yuzuru looked down at the table. When he spoke again, Yuzuru’s voice was quiet and held a hint of humor that functioned like a promise.

“Then it seems there is no other choice but to teach you, is there?”

Hokuto looked at him curiously, not having followed Yuzuru’s train of thought. “Teach me what?”

Yuzuru rested his chin against his palm as he replied, a strange mix of sincerity and heat. “Teach you what to do with me, of course.”

To say it was silent in the wake of Yuzuru’s declaration was not quite true. Conversations swirled around them in quiet murmurs and there was a gentle, understated rhythm as people set their cups down on tables. The intermittent noise from the street filtered in as the door opened and closed and provided a regular distraction from pure silence. Hokuto could even hear the panicked thudding of his own pulse.

But to say that Hokuto was speechless was perfectly accurate. His brain had abdicated any responsibility for further content and he was left floundering trying to come up with a response. Surely Fushimi was not suggesting they went to an extreme, was he?

Yuzuru interrupted the escalating panic that Hokuto was feeling with a simple, teasing wink.

“Hidaka-sama, please calm yourself. I don’t mean I will make unwelcome advances upon your person. I was thinking more along the lines of scripting a few date-like encounters ahead of time so you would feel more comfortable in this role.”

Although he felt reassured to hear it, Hokuto still sent him a dirty look.

“You did that on purpose.”

The accusation earned a light shrug from Yuzuru.

“Guilty as charged. I am sorry to be the one to break this to you Hidaka-sama, but you are very fun to tease.”

Hokuto’s sigh was exasperated. “You are not supposed to be having fun with this you know.”

“Perhaps not, but surely you would not begrudge me such a harmless benefit? If nothing else think of what it will add to your public image when someone snaps of picture of you looking flustered? I am sure your popularity will surge.”

Feeling put out and not particularly mature, Hokuto’s response was sulky. “Why aren’t you the one who’ll be flustered?”

Yuzuru’s invitation was soft but not the least bit innocent. “You are welcome to try, Hidaka-sama.”

Hokuto felt a flush cross his cheeks and he let the matter drop, unsure of why those few words felt like a caution.

Relenting after only a moment, Yuzuru made a show of checking the time.

“We should be on our way soon. Your grandparents will be expecting us.”

Hokuto followed him out in something like a daze, feeling extremely off balance from their exchange. He corrected himself after thinking that through – he’d felt that way since meeting Yuzuru.

The meeting with Hokuto’s grandparents went much better than it had with his parents. Both of these people welcomed Yuzuru into their home without question and he was every bit of the charmer that Hokuto guessed he could be.

Yuzuru himself noticed that Hokuto’s fashion and decorating choices seemed to reflect those of his grandparents and he nodded to himself, his suspicions confirmed. Hokuto would never be disrespectful to his parents, but his true devotion was to his grandparents.

Hokuto watched and listened as Yuzuru interacted with them and he felt a mild flush of panic when his grandmother invited Yuzuru to return to learn some recipes that Hokuto particularly enjoyed. Yuzuru smiled and accepted the invitation with an enthusiasm Hokuto hadn’t anticipated.

It took Hokuto a moment to realize why this disturbed him and when he figured it out he straightened in shock. His grandparents would get attached to Yuzuru. They would ask him about why the pair of them broke up when the case was solved. Was he going to have to admit he’d mislead them?

He was honest nearly to a fault and he hadn’t given their deception enough consideration for the fallout. Hokuto began to feel uneasy and excused himself from their company to get air – unhappily confident that Yuzuru would be able to hold his own.

Hokuto withdrew to a small balcony at the rear of the apartment and took shaky breaths, trying to reconcile his internal debate.

He’d been gone only moments when he heard the door slid open behind him. Yuzuru joined him at the rail and Hokuto didn’t know why he bothered being surprised.

“Are you alright?”

“I didn’t think about how much I’d hate lying to them.”

Yuzuru nodded, unsurprised. “We could tell them the truth if you’d like.”

Hokuto’s head whipped up, his disbelief evident on his face. “You said we couldn’t tell anyone.”

Yuzuru shrugged. “It’s still better for your parents not to know at this juncture. But I believe your grandparents are less of a risk of gossiping.”

Hokuto had no way to know his expression softened as he looked up at Yuzuru or that the relief he was feeling had relaxed his body in a way that read as invitation.

But as Yuzuru stared at him, he was struck again by the unfair realization of how much he wanted this man.

“Thank you.” Brief, sincere, and agonizingly earnest.

Yuzuru waved it off and folded his arms over the railing.

Hokuto didn’t know why he did it, perhaps it could be written off as the madness of the past day, but he reached out to place his hand on Yuzuru’s arm to gain his attention.

Yuzuru flicked him an inquiring look.

“I mean it. Thank you. I know this makes your job more difficult, but I appreciate how considerate you are of me.”

Yuzuru didn’t like that look. He was far from considerate, he did not live in the same world Hokuto did. Or at least, he had not for long enough that it no longer mattered. And a small, angry flare took hold of him at that thought, emerging from the depths of himself he kept hidden.

He took hold of Hokuto’s wrist and pulled him forward, taking advantage of his more stable position. When Hokuto stumbled forward the few steps separating them, Yuzuru stared down into his eyes.

“Hidaka-sama, you have not the least clue about anything, do you?”

He didn’t allow enough time for Hokuto to respond, instead, disregarding his promise of not even an hour earlier, his mouth descended, and he kissed Hokuto with a hunger that was forged equally from a protest of Hokuto’s misguided faith in him and a possessiveness he knew he had no right to feel.

Hokuto was too stunned to initially register what was happening. All he knew is that suddenly they were close enough that he could feel the heat from Yuzuru’s body and his lips parted automatically, whether to object or grant access he couldn’t really say – but Yuzuru took advantage either way to deepen the kiss. Hokuto found himself being pushed back against the rail and he instinctively clung to Yuzuru for support.

And then the startled, but good-natured interruption came, “Oh! Oh, so sorry to intrude!” as his grandfather must have been sent in search of them. Hokuto knew what he saw – his grandson being kissed on his deck and not seeming to object. It was a mark of how loved Hokuto was that the serious breach of etiquette was being ignored.

Hokuto was mortified even as his body registered its attraction to Yuzuru and he was breathing harder when Yuzuru released his mouth.

Yuzuru didn’t mean to laugh but the timing was incredible.

“Perhaps if we held off telling them the truth just yet. Otherwise this could be even more awkward.”

Hokuto sent him a withering look but agreed. Internally he was already trying to come up with an apology to his grandparents – for kissing someone in their home, for lying, for anything really, but all his brain wanted to focus on was the interesting way his lips were tingling from the memory of Yuzuru’s mouth and the way his skin felt tighter from the contact.

They shared the thought, in slightly different ways, that this had been a mistake.

But they had little choice but to rejoin their hosts and get through this visit – the unspoken agreement they would discuss it later more than evident.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so it's been a minute. orz.  
>  i'm so sorry for the delay! have a nice filler chapter while i try to get this back on track (;.;)

* * *

Somewhere between the mundane and the fantastic. That was the life Hokuto had carved out for himself. He fully acknowledged that being an idol was to live in a realm of excitement and dreams, but that did not mean he didn’t need to buy groceries or do laundry.

It was true he could hire staff for these tasks. His parents had delegated most of their day-to-day chores to various caretakers in fact.  He’d refrained from following their example. Hokuto didn’t want people invading his home even if they were there to help.

Yet somehow, he’d ended up with a live-in bodyguard.

A bodyguard that had taken one look at his pantry and refrigerator and actually _tsked_ at him before commenting that he would take over meal prep.

A bodyguard that had whisked away the basket of laundry he’d left and had neatly put items away in a system Hokuto didn’t entirely understand. Was there a legitimate need to hang up his trousers? He’d always kept them neatly folded.

A bodyguard that seemed to have no reservations about reorganizing his calendar, muttering something about access priorities and safety parameters while he did so.

In short, a bodyguard that was becoming a pain in the ass.

An efficient, capable, pain in the ass it was true.

But still.

“Fushimi.”

Yuzuru ignored him, frowning intently as he considered Hokuto’s limited cleaning supplies. It seemed Hokuto had complete faith in a single all-purpose cleaner. And there didn’t seem to be any furniture polish or fabric softener. He’d have to fix this.

“ _Fushimi_.” More insistent this time.

Yuzuru finally turned his attention to Hokuto with an inquiring look.

“We need to talk.”

Hokuto waved toward the living room as if in clarification.

Yuzuru looked beyond him into the room. He saw nothing that warranted Hokuto being upset.

“Indeed? What’s wrong?”

Hokuto stared at him. He couldn’t see himself of course, but he had a reasonable guess to imagine his expression was stony.

“You are not my housekeeper or personal assistant. Please stop doing so much.”

Yuzuru’s smile was quick but real.

“Hidaka-sama, I’m afraid that’s impossible. Didn’t I promise I’d take care of you?”

Hokuto blushed, picking up on the teasing, leading note in that comment.

“No, you said you’d keep me safe. That doesn’t extend to, well,” he waved at the room in general, “all of this. It’s not real, you’re not supposed to act like my boyfriend here.”

“I’m living up to the additional promise of showing you how a relationship works. Just think, you’re getting a bodyguard and relationship practice all in one deal.”

Which reminded Hokuto of something.

“About that, shouldn’t we have a contract? I don’t remember the details too well and for both our sakes it would be safer to have a document on record.”

Yuzuru inclined his head. “Certainly, I will get that drawn up in the near future.” He would do no such thing. “In the meantime, relax a bit, I promise I know exactly what I’m doing.”

Hokuto had the passing thought that this man would give him wrinkles before he was through. “Yes, that seems to be part of the problem. I am sure that this level of role playing is excessive. You’re the one that suggested our pretense wasn’t about a deep connection. Yet…” Hokuto trailed off, uncertain how to articulate his unease.

Yuzuru laughed, a quick, heated sound that made Hokuto’s stomach tighten. He didn’t look directly at Hokuto when he answered, but he didn’t really need to.

“ _An excessive level of role playing_ , hmm? I would be delighted to discuss appropriate limits with you Hidaka-sama, whenever you’re ready.”

Hokuto straightened immediately, aware that Yuzuru was teasing him again. It wasn’t Yuzuru’s fault this particular issue was making him think of his ex, who had liked to be playful concerning Hokuto’s relative naivety. It wasn’t a happy feeling to be reminded of.

When he spoke again, it was clear he was mustering all of his dignity at once. His voice was quiet and serious, yet a note of fragility was there, too.

“Please don’t tease like that, it is very unsettling. I just want to make sure we understand each other.”

Yuzuru cocked his head curiously, aware that Hokuto’s mood had plummeted significantly. Ah, a misstep then. He’d gone too far.

He gave a sincere bow this time. “My apologies, it was not my intention to upset you.” When he looked at Hokuto again he’d arranged his expression to be neutral. Skirting around the issue of the banter he’d instigated, Yuzuru returned the conversation to Hokuto’s initial complaint.

“I will admit that part of my interference is simply habit. One part of my upbringing was training as a butler. It feels...natural, I suppose, to return to those habits here. If it is inconvenient though, my actions defeat their purpose. Going forward, I will not be so intrusive.”

Hokuto was surprised by the quick shift in Yuzuru’s manner. If it was real though, it was welcome. He offered an olive branch just in case.

“Ah, well...thank you for trying to improve things here. We’ll find a middle ground moving forward, okay?”

Yuzuru watched the slightly uncertain smile on Hokuto’s face and had the instant realization that Hokuto’s ex had not given much leeway. Hokuto had been surrounded by demanding people his entire life – from his parents, to his first relationship, his teachers and agents – the list went on. He would alienate Hokuto and put their ruse in jeopardy if he did the same. He made a mental note of it.

“Of course, Hidaka-sama.” He started to turn back to his cleaning supply inventory when Hokuto stopped him with a question.

“Is that why you address me with -sama? Your butler training?”

Yuzuru felt his chest tighten with a vicious pain. He kept his gaze averted. There was no need to share an unhappy memory like that.

“Oh no. I was taught that habit in a far different setting.” He looked at Hokuto with a smile that wasn’t quite as real as he normally showed. “But I’ve no doubt it suits you perfectly well.  I’ll have to insist on continuing with that I’m afraid.”

The wink he attached at the end was nothing less than diversionary and he whisked himself back to the cupboard he’d been inspecting without further delay.

Hokuto blinked, unsure of what had just happened. He only knew they still had not ironed out the details of Yuzuru’s employment and that he still had a very interfering butler-bodyguard in his house.

He sighed to himself before shaking his head. He supposed it didn’t hurt anything for now. He went back to his seat to read over the script he’d been sent. Hokuto had been in the theatre club during high school, he wasn’t opposed to acting. But this part…he didn’t know if it was for him.

Hokuto lost track of time. He was honestly startled when Yuzuru summoned him for dinner, having become engrossed in the plot of the movie despite himself.

His stomach rumbled a bit as he finally caught the aroma of whatever had been cooked. A small flash of guilt went through him – hadn’t he just said it wasn’t necessary for Yuzuru to do this kind of thing? Yet at the first opportunity he’d abandoned all responsibility for cooking and Yuzuru had stepped in.

Yuzuru would never tell Hokuto that despite his typical reserved nature, he was easy to read. He’d noticed some time ago that Hokuto hadn’t really moved from his spot, his eyes scanning the pages with a thoughtful eagerness that indicated his interest. Yuzuru had watched him for a moment. It wasn’t difficult at all to understand why Hokuto was popular.

But then his own instincts got the better of him and Yuzuru found himself busily preparing a meal from the limited supplies in Hokuto’s kitchen. He at least had dried fish and rice to make the bulk of the entree, Yuzuru had done more with less.

“Are you thinking of taking the part after all?”

Hokuto frowned and stared at the table as if it had personally offended him. It wasn’t anger, it was an indication he was conflicted.

“It’s a better script than I thought it was going to be.”

Yuzuru nodded. “But something is keeping you from being fully committed?”

Hokuto sighed, a quick, frustrated thing. “It feels like I am retracing my father’s footsteps. I don’t know if I should so casually fall into acting when I am new to the idol scene.”

He didn’t mean to laugh, honestly he didn’t, but Yuzuru’s chuckle was genuinely amused.

He held up a hand, asking for a moment. Hokuto was staring at him as if he’d lost his mind, so Yuzuru made an effort and got himself back under control.

“Forgive me, Hidaka-sama. But I am not sure you know how to casually fall into anything. Aside from that, you’re not really anything like your father.”

Yuzuru hit a nerve.

Hokuto stiffened and sent a look that was somewhere between hurt and offended.

“I’m aware I am not as talented. But I’m not another species. I wouldn’t have gotten this far if I didn’t have some of his talent.”

Yuzuru tilted his head, a secret-smile in place. My, my…what a complicated creature Hokuto was turning out to be. Was the world ready for a Hokuto like this? Perhaps not, he would do his best to keep this side of Hokuto for himself – for now, at least.

“Hidaka-sama, are you an idiot?”

Hokuto wasn’t prepared for the question. It was asked breezily, brightly, as if Yuzuru were inquiring what flavor of ice cream he wanted, not taking aim at his mental capacity.

Yuzuru winked, a playful apology in the gesture, and answered for him.

“No, you’re not. So please have more confidence in yourself. I was not insulting you before. I meant only that your father, while certainly talented, enjoys a rather different reputation than the one you’ve cultivated so far. You might take similar steps, but I do not see it as the same path. Yours is poised to be much brighter, I hope you understand that or you are not trusting the skills and talents of the team behind you. Certainly, you should take your time to consider the part. It will take away some of the momentum you’re building as an idol, but it won’t hurt to build up your repertoire.”

Hokuto was stunned. He tried to form words – of thanks, of protest, he didn’t know – but no sound emerged.

Yuzuru shook his head, clearly amused.

“Sleep on it at least. There’s no rush, is there?”

Hokuto shook his head and found himself suddenly shy. He supposed he hadn’t really expected Yuzuru to endorse his work. Or to have Yuzuru’s opinion matter, if it came to that.

They ate mostly in silence after that, both of them turning various problems over in their heads.

It wasn’t until later, when they’d wished each other good night and Hokuto was on the verge of sleep that he finally realized something.

It should have clicked sooner but somehow the reality had escaped him.

He shot up, eyes wide and panicked. _Yuzuru was living with him._

How had this happened? Yuzuru had made each step so confidently that Hokuto wasn’t sure he’d really had a chance to protest. Or that if he had, any objections had been smoothly overridden with a teasing smile set to distract him.

He sank back down and drew the covers over his head, trying to ignore the reality that was facing him.

His friends were going to know. His ex would hear about this. _Everyone_ would.

He promised himself it would be okay. Yuzuru was good at his job if he was to be believed – surely he could figure out who was behind the threats quickly and everything would go back to normal.

If not, Hokuto was afraid of something entirely different than harassment. Yuzuru had already slipped into his life nearly seamlessly and they knew hardly anything about one another. What chance would he have of resisting Yuzuru’s charming – attractive – self if this dragged on?

He screwed his eyes tightly shut and let out a frustrated groan.

Maybe he was an idiot, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuzuru slipped out of Hokuto’s home just as the clock read 1:30 a.m. His destination was a small restaurant about twenty minutes away that catered to clientele until the sun rose again. It was an inconspicuous little spot that served adequate but unmemorable rations and cheap beer.

He wasn’t really there for food or to imbibe, though he ordered because that's what one did in such places. He was there to meet Kuro Kiryu, an old contact of his who, like Yuzuru, had since reformed from their delinquent pasts. Ostensibly, anyway.

Kuro was already there, waiting for him. He sat scowling at his drink as if he had a grudge against it, looking up only as Yuzuru approached and took the seat across from him. The booths around him had remained empty – people tended to maintain their distance from Kuro. He’d never really had a talent for smiling if it didn’t involve his sister. That stay-away aura worked well when sensitive topics needed discussing though.

Yuzuru inclined his head slightly, a small smile in place.

“Kiryu-sama, it’s been a while.”

Kuro scoffed. “Knock it off. I’m here. What do you need?”

Yuzuru’s smile remained intact but he withdrew a flash drive from his jacket pocket and passed it over.

Rather than asking the obvious, Kuro sighed and waited for the explanation he knew would eventually arrive.

Yuzuru waited until he’d received his own drink before answering the unspoken question.

“I have recently accepted responsibility for a certain client who is receiving threats, being stalked and the like. We’re faking a relationship for my cover while I investigate, you will likely see it in the news soon. I don’t anticipate much trouble there really. But I would like to have certain countermeasures in place. I am hoping you are still inclined to take on the odd commission. For old times’ sake.”

Kuro’s eyes sharpened, and a low whistle passed his lips. “I see.”

And he did. Yuzuru’s request had been stated lightly, covertly, but Kuro knew exactly what he was being asked for. He picked up the flash drive and tapped it on the table, once, then again, before pocketing it – an implicit acceptance in the action.

“Anything else I should know?”

Yuzuru shrugged. “All the relevant details are there.”

Knowing him too well, Kuro scoffed. “And are there any irrelevant ones?”

Yuzuru nodded an acknowledgement, his smile turning slightly crooked. “There’s a complication this time. I want him.” It was almost flat, an odd intonation drawn from Yuzuru’s coming to terms with the difficulties it presented.

The silence that descended wasn’t shock or judgment. It was thoughtful as Kuro was turning that over in his mind.

“You know better.”

Whether it was an admonition about staying on the case or an acknowledgement that the feeling must be strong for Yuzuru to mention it was anyone’s guess.

Kuro closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over one shoulder, pensive and tired. When he opened them again, he met Yuzuru’s gaze full on.

“Then you’ll be careful.”

Yuzuru husked a laugh that was only partly humorous.

“I won’t get him killed.”

Kuro sent a censorious look. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” He took a sip of his drink. “That wasn’t your fault anyway. You’re going to have to forgive yourself eventually.”

“As you say.” It was all Yuzuru allowed himself to reply as he raised his own glass and drank.

 _Any bodyguard that claims to never fail has either not been in business long or is lying to you_. How coolly unconcerned he’d sounded when he’d given that line to Hokuto. But sometimes, they’d been in business long enough for probability to catch up. Forgive himself? How could he?

Kuro didn’t try to console him again and it was one of the things Yuzuru liked best about him. Kuro would only say his piece, it was up to the listener to do with it what they willed.

Returning to his normal good humor with a mental discipline few could duplicate, Yuzuru asked after Kuro’s sister. They exchanged a few stories before mutually, silently, agreeing it was time to go.

As they left, Kuro’s stoicism relented for a moment and he clapped Yuzuru on the shoulder – the weight of it imparting their long history together.

“I’ll deny ever saying this to you, but if you want him, he could probably do worse. It wouldn’t be a bad thing for you to smile again.”

Yuzuru chuckled, an edge of self-deprecation there. “Perhaps wait to see who it is, hmm? And Kiryu-sama, I smile all the time, hadn’t you noticed?”

Kuro tightened his grip in warning.

“Don’t.”

Yuzuru said nothing, just kept his smile in place as if it proved something. They both knew it didn’t.

With an easy shift in his stance, Yuzuru broke Kuro’s hold and nodded.

“Thank you for coming.”

Kuro waved it off. “If your order is what I think it is then about a week, yeah?”

Yuzuru inclined his head in thanks.

They left, each strolling in different directions, but the same incident filtered through their brains.

Yuzuru had failed once, a single, spectacular blemish to his name. Kuro knew more details than most simply because he’d done the custom order for that case, too. The only reason Yuzuru still had work at all was the outstanding record of service that preceded the catastrophe, and the exonerating voucher that Tori Himemiya had written to the ethics board that licensed people in the protection industry.

After all, he hadn’t technically failed his client despite withholding that disclaimer from Hokuto. Tori was alive and well as evidence of that fact. But the stares he received when people learned he hadn’t saved his parents, well, they weren’t wrong to think him a monster, were they?

Yuzuru’s steps were light, his posture relaxed, yet it took only a glance at his face for even the bravest of delinquents to reconsider approaching him at this late hour. The painfulness of his thoughts cloaked him in an aura that was better than armor. Because it wasn’t meant to keep anyone away. Rather, it was an invitation, a reckless challenge to any and all takers – and that type of energy was not found in a person that someone engaged cavalierly and lived to tell about it.

Yuzuru had made an impossible choice, one he’d naively, arrogantly, foolishly, - hopefully – thought he’d never have to. Which to save? The client or the hostages, Tori or his parents. Yuzuru sighed quietly. Cursed no matter which way he’d moved.

Forgiveness? His parents had been proud of him, smiling through tears when he raced to grab Tori even as bullets tore through their skulls. There was no forgiveness he could seek when he’d had their blessing, and everything was made so much worse because of it.

When Yuzuru got back to Hokuto’s house he stood outside and stared appraisingly. The foulness of his mood was shaken off as if by a switch, back to the issue at hand. Those blackout curtains in Hokuto’s bedroom had bothered him. Hokuto’s room caught the afternoon sun, not the morning rays.  His eyes scanned nearby and then he saw it. Ah. Hokuto was too much of a gentleman to confront this head-on it seemed. No matter, Yuzuru was mostly bereft of such sensibilities. He’d take care of it.

He let himself back in the house quietly, automatically pausing to listen. Alarms could be tricked, Yuzuru would rather not leave anything to chance. He was stealthy as he moved around, noting things one by one, not questioning why he was leaving Hokuto’s door for last.

Hokuto’s door opened silently and Yuzuru was amused to see that sleep appeared to be one of the few activities Hokuto didn’t manage to remain dignified while engaged in. He was sprawled across his bed with one foot peeping from under the blanket and curled against a pillow as if hugging it. Admitting it was cute, Yuzuru allowed himself to look a moment longer before he turned to leave.

The door had shut before he heard a small whimper. Yuzuru stiffened and his hand twisted the knob a little too firmly to be necessary. The door was open again before he knew it but Hokuto was only sleeping. Yuzuru shook his head. He’d have to do better than this or he’d be of no use.

But then a name was sleepily, druggily muttered – more of a slur than anything. Yuzuru may not have recognized it at all if he hadn’t had the context of their meeting.

Hokuto’s ex.

Hokuto was dreaming of his ex.

Ah. That’s right. He exited again, reminded that despite Kuro’s roundabout encouragement, he couldn’t pursue Hokuto. Yuzuru didn’t need Hokuto to love him for what Yuzuru wanted from him. However, Yuzuru was not interested in hurting Hokuto, either. And Yuzuru had a sneaking suspicion that for Hokuto, fucking was not on the menu if emotions weren’t involved.

It couldn’t be helped. Yuzuru would have to content himself with some mild flirting and then leave Hokuto in peace when this investigation was through.

Yuzuru tried to remind himself of that the next day as he watched Hokuto work. He’d enjoyed the stammering way Hokuto had tried to introduce him the first few times before he graciously took over.

“ _This is Fushimi Yuzuru. He’s my…”_

_“We’ve recently begun a relationship. I am very fortunate to have met Hidaka-sama and of course couldn’t let him out of my sight now. He’s been kind enough to indulge me and let me accompany him today. And your name? Thank you for looking after Hidaka-sama…”_

Hokuto’s pouting blush was more than enough reward for the rescue as staff giggled, cooed, and generally applauded the news. Although most had been receptive, they’d still received mixed reactions, all of which Yuzuru carefully sorted into mental categories. Everyone was a suspect. He had been amused at how quickly phones were dug out and fingers tapped at a speed he could never hope to imitate. It would seem that this news would travel quickly.

None of that was particularly troublesome. But when an excited swell of chatter arose among the staff, Yuzuru’s instincts didn’t fail him and he looked around for the source. It took the work of a moment to spy out the cause of the gossip. An edge that was not quite a smile shaped his lips. Interesting timing to say the least.

Hokuto didn’t know of course. His back was to the entrance as he listened to the director and choreographer consult over his latest effort. He wasn’t trained to pick up on these shifts in atmosphere – all he heard was the business of a set.

So the carefree tones calling his name didn’t immediately register as something to worry over.

It wasn’t until he turned with a politely inquisitive look in place that Hokuto realized.

Kimura Touma was standing in front of him. With his fiancé, an admittedly gorgeous young woman named Maeda Chiyo.

“Kimura…-san.” Hokuto’s late addition to Touma’s surname was probably noticed but to onlookers, it was likely put down to nerves about meeting an idol slightly more established than he was. 

At 180 cm, Touma’s build was strong, athletic, and set off a personality that radiated charm as easily as he breathed. His hair framed his face in spiky sections, skillfully cut and styled so that the wildness of it was immaculately maintained. He looked every bit the charismatic pop idol he was presented as.

Hokuto felt like he was frozen. Why was Touma there, of all places and of all times? And why had he brought…her?

“Ah, Hokuto-chan,” the informal address drew several delighted giggles from those nearby and sent daggers of regret through Hokuto, “please let me introduce Maeda Chiyo. Not only is she my fiancé, but she’s a big fan of yours. She was so hoping to have a chance to meet you and I was working in a nearby studio, so it seemed a good opportunity to catch up. Will you join us for lunch?”

Hokuto was just managing to accept the introduction from the shyly smiling Chiyo when Yuzuru made his way over.

The air instantly changed – Hokuto could breathe again.

Yuzuru sized them up quickly. Chiyo was a sweet one, she wasn’t here maliciously.  Her blush and the warmth in her eyes when she stared at Hokuto was genuine. Touma though…Yuzuru recognized a threat when he saw it. Touma had come here deliberately. The news of his engagement had been announced just long enough that Touma knew Hokuto would be aware by now but still reeling. To ambush his former lover at work…well, it was a dirty trick that Yuzuru would admire in some circumstances.

Hokuto managed to regain his voice and introduced Yuzuru – the first time all day he said it steadily. Yuzuru would have applauded if he didn’t mind ruining their pretense.

Yuzuru smiled and chatted and focused his attention on charming Chiyo. He had a very specific goal and was gratified she obliged within moments: they would all meet for dinner rather than lunch.

It was obvious Touma wished to protest. But he couldn’t do so easily, especially given how excited the woman with him was. They departed with only a minimal amount of damage, leaving Hokuto slightly stunned but still functional.

Under the guise of brushing off Hokuto’s shoulder, Yuzuru passed on a swift message.

“You did well. Don’t worry, he’s lost the upperhand by moving so quickly. We can handle it.”

Hokuto’s heart thumped oddly there. _We can handle it_ ….was it part of the lie? Why would Yuzuru say that?

But the director soon called him back to action and Hokuto visibly braced himself, pulling on the aura of his idol-nature with a determination he’d rarely had to exert before.

Yuzuru went back to the sidelines, his stance still and waiting. Nobody took notice of him, but if they had they’d be taken aback by the contrast from his cheerful introductions earlier. He didn’t care. He watched his charge, tracking the tension in Hokuto’s body and the nearly imperceptible stress on his face. It didn’t last long. Hokuto was too much of a professional and sincerely enjoyed his work. Yuzuru relaxed after Hokuto did.

Yuzuru smiled when Hokuto was done for the day and his mood was noticeably mellowed. Hokuto was never going to be a grinning idiot, but there was a subtle, prideful pleasure in having done a good job, coupled with an appreciation for those he worked with.

It wasn’t until he saw Yuzuru again that his step faltered.

Yuzuru didn’t take it personally, he knew it wasn’t him, but rather the realization they were going to dinner with his ex and his ex’s new fiancé. Even so…it wasn’t the expression one should wear right then. Yuzuru made a decision and without speaking he pulled Hokuto to an out of the way area.

He pushed Hokuto back against the wall with a gentle insistence that Hokuto was too confused about to protest until he felt his back press against the surface.

“What are you doing?”

Yuzuru’s eyes were lit with that brand of amused heat that made Hokuto’s stomach tighten inexplicably.

“Do I really need to answer that, Hidaka-sama?” it was not quite a warning, but it was all Yuzuru offered in any case.

He was crowding Hokuto, whether it was for privacy or his own indulgence Yuzuru couldn’t say. Instead he lowered his head the scant distance needed to find Hokuto’s lips and the pressure was careful, inviting, and curiously intimate.

By all rights, Hokuto knew he should push Yuzuru away. He raised a hand to do just that, pressing against Yuzuru’s chest.

Yuzuru’s mouth lifted and Hokuto felt a conflicting blend of relief and disappointment. It was quickly dashed as Yuzuru simply tilted his head to murmur into Hokuto’s ear,

“If you could bear with this for just a moment please…”

It made his skin feel electric and Hokuto’s lips parted to protest. Yuzuru chuckled when he saw it and the low hum of the sound went straight to Hokuto’s groin. Unfazed, Yuzuru simply reclaimed Hokuto’s mouth for his own.

A moment stretched, became another, and before Hokuto realized it, he’d changed from pushing Yuzuru away to curling one hand against the collar of Yuzuru’s shirt while the other seemed determined to stay back against the wall as if that would save him.

It wasn’t until he heard an urgent little whimper – was that him? Hokuto had a mortifying suspicion it was – that the kiss stopped, an unhurried parting that seemed to take ages before being final. Yuzuru looked at him a moment and Hokuto had a terrifying realization that he was seeing something in Yuzuru he shouldn’t.

Yuzuru changed his expression, so easily that Hokuto wondered if he’d imagined it. When he spoke, Yuzuru’s voice was quiet but nearly playful – a tone Hokuto would learn was his own form of encouragement.

“This may not be easy for you, Hidaka-sama. It seems your ex has a point he wishes to make. Your feelings are your own, he has no right to them. So if it gets too much, rely on me a little, yes?”

Hokuto bit his lower lip, noting it felt fuller and was slightly sensitive. He didn’t know what to say to that but he nodded.

Yuzuru traced a thumb over Hokuto’s cheekbone, noting objectively how soft Hokuto’s skin was.

“Well then, off we go. Incidentally, this is our first date but it happened rather more suddenly than I expected. So you must be prepared for some…improvised…lessons in relationship behavior.”

Hokuto’s head jerked up, not liking the overt anticipation in Yuzuru’s voice as he referenced his mischievous offer to show Hokuto how people in a relationship behaved.

“Fushimi, don’t get the wrong idea, and hey, wait, you’re not listening!”

Yuzuru winked. “I am fully prepared to listen to any complaint you wish to lodge. But should we not go meet our companions? There’s so much to catch up on after all…”

And although Hokuto was protesting as Yuzuru guided him out and toward the restaurant, it was not particularly convincing, and Yuzuru smiled to himself at the return of Hokuto’s fighting spirit.

They would need it. This was a battle after all, it never hurt to be prepared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's mood: that moment when you can't have any of the existing enstars boys be the total shits you need them to be to be hokuto's ex so you gotta create someone. fine.


End file.
